


Teacher's Pet

by General_Zargon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Collars, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Genital Piercing, Held Down, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Nude Photos, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: Being forced to stay after school one day yields unexpected results.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, I got nothing. Just wanted to write something different, I guess. *Shrugs*

The evening bell tolled, signaling the end of another school day as the sun began to set, painting the sky a vibrant orange.

Higurashi Kagome, soon to be sixteen years old, watched watched from a second story window as crowds of her schoolmates spilled out of the building and left the school grounds. Her own friends were among that crowd, she thought, heading home because she'd gotten held back by Ichimura-sensei and told them not to bother waiting.

She hadn't been doing well in his class, so she could understand why he would want to talk to her. Ichimura-sensei was a teacher known for being fair; a middle-aged man with several streaks of gray in his hair and laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, but not bad looking. Lots of girls in his classes had crushes on him, which wasn't surprising considering how nice he was. She sighed, sitting at her desk and watching the sky darken as she waited for Ichimura-sensei to enter the classroom. If he hadn't specifically mentioned that she wasn't, she would have thought she was in detention...

She yawned, feeling a little sleepy as she arched her back and stretched, her still-developing breasts thrust out in front of her. They were still growing, but her bust was already larger than average and attracting attention from both boys and girls. She'd recently bought new bras, having outgrown her old ones, but having forgotten to do laundry, that day she was wearing an older one. Her hair long and black, the color showing dark blue highlights when sunlight hit it just right, her skin just lightly tanned from exercising in the sun. Her legs and stomach were slim and toned, and she judged that she was a pretty enough girl.

A throat clearing had her snapping to attention, standing and blushing as Ichimura-sensei set his briefcase next to his desk and raised an eyebrow at her, saying in a jovial tone, "Tired? Don't worry, this won't take long and then you can head home." He then detailed the problems he found in the latest homework she turned in, calmly and thoroughly explaining how to correct them as he walked out from behind the desk. Listening to his firm, gentle voice, she nodded along.

She didn't know how it happened, but one minute he was speaking about the problems with her homework, the next Ichimura-sensei was kissing her, his lips pressing firmly against hers. She gasped in shock, and the moment her mouth opened he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside and tangling it with her own. Muffled squeals emerged from her throat as she raises her hands and tried in vain to push Ichimura-sensei away. He didn't budge an inch, his own hands clamped onto her shoulders as slick, wet sounds came from their joined mouths. Her knees went weak as black spots filled her vision due to lack of oxygen, Ichimura-sensei's grip the only thing keeping her upright as she slapped weakly as his chest.

Finally he pulled back, allowing her to gasp for much-needed air. Some sense returned as he moved in to kiss her again, and she braced herself, waiting until his tongue passed through her lips before fiercely biting down.

Ichimura-sensei pulled back with a muffled curse, drops of blood staining his teeth. A sharp _crack_ sounded, her head turning with the force of the slap as her cheek erupted in pain. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Now that wasn't very nice, Kagome-chan." Ichimura-sensei said from above her, his voice sounding as kind as it always did. She felt something pull on neck, the sound of fabric pulling loose confusing her until she looked up and saw the strip of red in his hands. Her necktie...? Why was Ichimura-sensei...?

She frantically crawled back as he stepped closer, her nails scrabbling for purchase on the slick floor. It was no use, she wasn't fast enough, and Ichimura-sensei knelt down, tying a knot in her necktie and then using one hand to grip her jaw as he forced the knot between her teeth with the other. It occurred to her too late to scream, only a partial shriek escaping before she tasted fabric. Her necktie was long enough that even with the knot in it Ichimura-sensei was able to tie the two loose ends together behind her head.

Her screaming coming out as soft whistles through the improvised gag, Ichimura-sensei sighed in disappointment as he lamented, "Such a pity you had to try that, Kagome-chan, I had such wonderful plans for your mouth..." He shrugged off his suit jacket, dropping it on a desk. She seized the moment of distraction to scramble to her feet, running for the door as she tried to remove the gag. She got maybe seven feet away before she was caught, Ichimura-sensei catching her around the waist and lifting her off her feet. Her legs kicking futilely, it was like she heard his next words from underwater, "Really Kagome-chan, did you think I wouldn't lock the door? I did that when I entered the room."

The door was locked...

She was thrown across Ichimura-sensei's desk, dozens of objects knocked to the floor and scattered around.

 _Riiiip_!

Her top was torn down the middle, exposing her bra and abdomen as she struggled, clawing and scratching at Ichimura-sensei's face. He easily grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand as he used the other to stroke her sides and stomach. Working his way upwards, he cupped one of her breasts.

She whined through the gag, kicking and squirming in an effort to get away as a slow wave of heat started between her legs. Ichimura-sensei pushed his hips flush against her groin, and she felt a hard object pressing against her through her skirt and panties. Her legs were spread around Ichimura-sensei's body, and she shook her head violently in refusal when his hand slipped under her skirt to cup her sex. Tears filled her eyes, several falling down her cheeks to land in her hair.

Ichimura-sensei ground the heel of his hand into her groin, and her back arched in reflexive pleasure. She squeaked in alarm, still shaking her head, and felt her panties getting damp. He trailed his fingers up and down the middle of her underwear, pressing down on her clit and causing more wetness to flow from her opening. He flicked the cloth over the nub, and she squirmed at the unwanted stimulation.

"You really are a lovely girl, Kagome-chan," Ichimura-sensei praised, ignoring her tears, "I noticed you the first day of class, so bright and eager to learn! So helpful too, always volunteering to help clean the classroom and tutor other students!" He hummed, pushing her panties to the side and touching slick skin. He teased her labia, flicking and pinching the swollen skin. Liquid gushed over his fingers, and she wept in shame as her body reacted. Ichimura-sensei continued talking, describing her good points and waxing lyrical about her appearance.

Her body warmed against her will, and a moan slipped out. Her gag is soaked with drool and it takes a second before she realises that Ichimura-sensei is unhooking her bra, pulling it away and exposing her breasts to the air. Her nipples hardened in response, tightening and swelling as Ichimura-sensei used his slick fingers to play with the nubs, pinching and rolling them one after another. She's unmistakably aroused now, whimpering through her gag and still crying as she squirms in both pleasure and denial.

Her skirt is pushed up around her hips and his fingers left her breasts to return to her pussy, flicking his thumbnail against her clit and smiling at the faint squeal that comes from behind her soaked gag. There was a tight ball of heat sitting low in her abdomen, getting tighter as Ichimura-sensei touched her private place. Then he slipped a finger into her opening and she tensed at the invasion. His finger feels so large; she instinctively tries to wiggle away. He kept her pinned, sliding in another finger and scissoring the digits to spread her open.

Wet squelching sounds filled the dark classroom, the sun having completely set as he fucked her with his fingers. That tight ball in her abdomen suddenly released, a surge of pleasure catching her by surprise as she came. Screaming behind her gag, she arches in pleasure, unintentionally pushing back against his hand and driving his fingers deeper inside her.

She doesn't have time to recover from the unexpected ecstasy before she hears the sound of a zipper opening and starts struggling anew. "Now Kagome-chan, you had your turn, now it's mine," Ichimura-sensei chided. There was some rustling, then she felt something something blunt and hard rubbing against her entrance. Then the head of Ichimura-sensei's cock slipped inside, stretching her even more than his fingers.

Shaking her head desperately, she thrashed against his restraining hold. She was a virgin, she tried to scream, the words coming out as unintelligible mumbles. Ichimura-sensei slid in an inch, slowly filling her as he teased her swollen clit. It felt good, even though she didn't want it to, and she moaned.

The _stretch_ -!

"There, there. You're doing so well, Kagome-chan." Ichimura-sensei said kindly, dipping his head to suck on one of her breasts as he slid in deeper. The new stimulation made her moan, and she instinctively moved her hips towards him, drawing him in faster. " _Ah_! So tight!" He groaned, "You're squeezing me so tightly, it's like a hot silk sheath around me." Her sheath contracted at his words, getting even tighter, and he groaned again at the pressure around his cock. He could barely move, every inch gained agonizingly slowly as he slowly but surely worked his way into his student's nubile young body.

She was enjoying it now, even as her mind screamed for him to stop her body urged him to keep going. Then she felt the invading cock bump something inside her, a small spark of discomfort interrupting the unfamiliar pleasure. Confusingly enough, Ichimura-sensei pulled back, then pressed forward to bump it again. It felt uncomfortable and a little painful, but then he started sucking her breasts again and playing with her clit and the good feelings overwhelmed the bad. He kept pulling back and pushing forward, bumping what she realized was her hymen again and again. Her hopes rose; maybe he wasn't planning to deflower her after all?

Then she came again, the intense feeling again taking her by surprise. She didn't even realize Ichimura-sensei had pushed through her hymen until she felt the orbs at the base of his cock pressing against her entrance. Her hopes were dashed, and new tears flowed.

Ichimura-sensei continued talking to her, "So responsive, Kagome-chan! You start enjoying it so quickly! Such a good girl, just lay back and let sensei take care of everything~"

He pulled almost all the way out and pushed all the way in, straightening up to get a better angle for thrusting. Her breasts glistened with saliva after the attention he paid them, bouncing with each thrust that pushed her body against the desk. Her wrists were still pinned over her head, held down by one of his hands, and sometime when she wasn't paying attention her legs had wrapped around Ichimura-sensei's waist. Lewd smacking sounds came from where they were joined, soft whimpers and moans coming from behind the soaked gag.

She climaxed two more times before Ichimura-sensei finally grunted, then relaxed. He pulled out easily, releasing her wrists and stepping away. She immediately rolled off the desk, landing hard on her knees and leaning back against the desk as the ache and reality of what had just happened set in. She didn't know how long she sat there, hands limp at her sides and eyes staring blankly ahead. It seemed like only a minute before she blinked and Ichimura-sensei was standing there, not a hair out of place.

He clicked his tongue as he pulled her to her feet, gently sliding the gag from her mouth, brushing his thumb across her lips before undoing the knot, helping her back into her bra and straightening her clothes. There wasn't much to be done about her torn top, or at least she thought so until he pulled a spare uniform top out of his desk. "You never know when accidents might happen." He said with a smile.

She changed into the new top, finding that it fit her perfectly and feeling sick as he escorted her from the dark school.

She wasn't entirely sure how she got home, but she clearly remembered hearing a voice say, " _Goodnight, Kagome-chan._ "

* * *

It was late when she got back, everyone asleep as she snuck through the house, got a change of clothes from her room, and slipped into the shower.

When she looked in the mirror, her eyes were red from crying, her face swollen and blotchy. She mechanically stripped off her clothes, freezing as the last piece hit the bathroom floor. There was blood on her thighs. Blood...on her _thighs_. Evidence of what had happened.

She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up.

Afterwards, frantically scrubbing herself in the shower, her mind kept going back to what had happened. She had to report it to the principal, the police, _somebody_! Ichimura-sensei had raped her!

But, a voice whispered in the back of her mind, was it really rape? She'd enjoyed it, hadn't she?

Kagome froze mid-scrub, because that was true. She _had_ enjoyed it. She remembered the curls of pleasure in her core and how she'd pushed back into the older man's ministrations multiple times. Shame rose and choked her. "Oh gods..." She breathed, sinking down into a crouch and wrapping her arms around her shaking body, " _I liked it_."

Silently, she bowed her head and cried as the water beneath her ran clear.

* * *

After crying her eyes out the night before over her realization, Kagome decided that the best thing to do was pretend nothing happened. She would pay attention to her homework, do it perfectly, and never give Ichimura-sensei a reason to hold her back after school. She would be fine, she told herself. And so the next day, she did her best to act normally, smiling and talking to her friends, but it was clear she was distracted. She was able to brush it off as not sleeping well, and she was doing fine until it was time for Ichimura-sensei's class.

She took her seat, looked up, and met Ichimura-sensei's eyes. He smiled and a shiver went down her spine, for all that the expression was perfectly genial.

Kagome had told herself that it wouldn't happen again.

 _She was wrong_.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a few weeks passed as Kagome kept her resolution, the Incident never far from her thoughts. The events in the classroom replayed in her mind, and as time went by, she started to think that she'd overreacted.

Sure it had been surprising, but it hadn't felt _bad_ , and...and she hadn't exactly said 'no', she realized. She'd tried to scream and run away, but she hadn't told Ichimura-sensei 'no' or 'stop'. If she had, would Ichimura-sensei still done _that_ to her? She couldn't help wondering. A small voice in the back of her mind hissed that she was glad she hadn't thought to try, because she'd _liked_ it. Her first experience with sex and she'd enjoyed it, she hadn't refused, so...Ichimura-sensei hadn't done anything wrong...had he? It made sense, she admitted, now feeling a bit embarrassed about how she'd broken down after getting home.

Ichimura-sensei brought her back to the shrine in his car, and she hadn't even thanked him for going out of his way. She ducked her head to hide the blush spreading across her face.

Now that she'd thought it over, tension that she hadn't even known she had drained out of her. Her body felt like a limp noodle now that the worry and stress she'd been carrying around was gone, and she slumped back in her chair, tuning back into her friends' conversation as she ate her WacDonald's fries. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as she smiled and listened to the lighthearted chatter.

* * *

Almost a month after she lost her virginity, Ichimura-sensei called for her to stay after school.

Up until then she'd been doing well on making sure none of her teachers had any reason to call on her, but the day before had been a special day at the shrine. She'd been so busy helping out that she'd forgotten to do her homework for Ichimura-sensei's class. Her heart was pounding, and her body felt both the chill of fear, and the heat of arousal. She didn't understand why, but her skin flushed at the thought that this talk would turn out like the last one she had with Ichimura-sensei, a tight ball of tension forming in her lower abdomen.

Like the last time, she was sitting at her desk watching the other students leave when Ichimura-sensei entered the room. He placed his briefcase next to his desk and pulled some papers out of a desk drawer. He smiled kindly, approaching her desk and setting the papers in front of her. "Since you failed to turn in your homework, I'll have to ask you to do it now so I can finish grading."

That was fair. The questions were rather simple and it didn't take her long to fill them out. Once she was done, Ichimura-sensei took them over to his desk and swiftly graded her work. She felt oddly tense as she waited for him to finish, only relaxing when he looked up and smiled, "Very nicely done, Kagome-chan," he praised, and her blush returned with a vengeance.

She stood up and moved to grab her bag to leave, only to grasp air. She looked, and it wasn't beside her chair where it should have been. She looked around, feeling slightly lost until she spotted it next to the door. Why was it over there-? Her train of thought promptly derailed when Ichimura-sensei's hands landed on her shoulders and he pulled her forward. His lips landed firmly on hers, and she tensed up. She didn't know whether to just stand there or try telling Ichimura-sensei to stop, conflicting feelings warring inside her to the point she just stood there.

Ichimura-sensei pulled back to give her air, then he kissed her again and again until her knees went weak. Soft smacking sounds reached her ears and oh, she realized, that was the sound of her being kissed...she opened her mouth when she felt Ichimura-sensei's tongue prodding her closed lips, and the kiss deepened.

At some point she'd closed her eyes, feeling the heat rising in her belly and an unfamiliar ache forming between her legs. She moaned as Ichimura-sensei's hands rubbed her arms and shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. It felt good. _Really_ good. Ichimura-sensei drove his tongue into her mouth, thoroughly exploring the moist cavern and tangling his tongue with hers. The wet organs mingled with slick, sloppy wet noises that had the ache in her groin growing more intense. She wanted _something_ , she just didn't know what, or at least didn't want to admit that she knew.

Ichimura-sensei's hands left her shoulders, drifting down her sides to grab her hips. In one smooth motion, he lifted and set her down on top of her desk, the edge biting into the back of her thighs. She squeaked, surprised out of her daze, only to get kissed into silence. Her nipples were hardened nubs inside her bra, and she felt the wetness gathering at her entrance. She once more entertained the thought of telling Ichimura-sensei to stop when he let her up for air, but then his hands slipped under her shirt to cup her breasts and her mind went blank.

It was like she blinked and then her bra was gone. Ichimura-sensei held it up, humming appreciatively as he checked the size. "Impressive," he commented, and she flushed, her breasts feeling heavier. Why did that compliment make her feel hotter? She wasn't given much time to think on it before Ichimura-sensei pushed up her top, exposing the round globes to both his gaze and the air. Her nipples were obviously hard, and the blush on her face spread down her neck. Her thighs rubbed together to try and ease the ache, only for Ichimura-sensei to slip a hand between them to force her legs apart.

Her top was bunched up beneath her armpits, and Ichimura-sensei calmly instructed her, "Hold that there."

So she did, her hands moving on autopilot to grip her top and hold it up so her breasts were in plain view. Her body trembled and she stuttered out, "S-sensei..." Before the word was drowned out by a moan as Ichimura-sensei used both hands to push her legs apart and then raised her skirt so it was gathered around her hips. Her panties were visibly wet, and she swallowed another moan as Ichimura-sensei moved her panties to the side to expose her pussy.

"Just relax, Kagome-chan, and you'll start to feel good very soon," Ichimura-sensei said, and she could hear the smile in his voice as his breath brushed over her tender flesh. He knelt down, trailing his fingers over her dripping slit. Her breath caught; she felt something wet touch her labia, trailing up and around her clit but not touching the nub as it went down the other side of her opening. It felt so _weird_. Pleasure shot through her body, and she arched in response, whimpering as more fluid moistened her pussy. Ichimura-sensei licked at her cunt, then sucked at her labia, drawing the swollen flesh between his teeth and softly nibbling on it. She swallowed a squeal as the pleasure suddenly increased. She couldn't stay sitting, bending backwards until she was laying across her desk.

Her desk wasn't very big; her head dangled over the other side, hair trailing towards the floor. She kept her grip on her top, moaning as Ichimura-sensei switched to tormenting the other side. He looked at the swollen clit in front of him, cherry red and flushed with blood, just begging to be abused. He sighed in appreciation, already an idea of what he could do with the untouched clit in front of him forming in his mind. That was for later, however. Now he leaned forward and sucked the distended flesh into his mouth, suckling on it like a babe at a teat. Powerful suction had her arching back further, barely biting back squeals as she came.

Her breasts bounced and swayed as she writhed on her desk, Ichimura-sensei sucking her clit through one orgasm right into another. The pulling sensations and on-off pressure of his teeth felt amazing, and her body eagerly responded. "Sensei!" She mewled, "more! Please more, sensei!" She squirmed, tossing her head back as Ichimura-sensei slid a single finger into her slick tunnel. Oh, the possibilities of that position, he inwardly sighed as he explored her tight channel. She moaned in pleasure, wiggling and squirming under his ministrations as he added another finger. She was so tight, he thought in delight, fucking her with two fingers before adding a third.

Thoroughly exploring her tight hole, he smiled when he heard the cut-off scream as he pressed down on one specific spot. It wouldn't have mattered if she'd screamed her head off; there were no security guards, and the night maintenance wouldn't get there for another two hours. Not that Kagome-chan knew that.

He pressed back on the spot he'd found along her inner walls, drawing a rush of fluid and another choked off squeal from his student. Shamelessly rubbing at that spot as he sucked on her clit, he wrung several more climaxes from her before pulling back. She was still holding her shirt up, he was pleased to see.

She heard the sound of a zipper opening as she tried to catch her breath. A soft rustling noise and then she felt the head of his cock nudging her entrance. She was so wet and loose that he slid in easily, a pleasant burn accompanying the invasion as he filled and stretched her. She wordlessly whined, tears involuntarily coming to her eyes as Ichimura-sensei started to thrust. Wet slapping noises filled the room, coming from where they were joined. She felt wrung-out and relaxed from multiple climaxes, and Ichimura-sensei's cock sliding in and out just caused a warm feeling to lap at her insides. "Sensei," she mewled, "I can't come anymore!"

"Yes you can, Kagome-chan, and you will." Ichimura-sensei chuckled, "You're being such a good girl, so obedient and responsive. I think you deserve a reward, Kagome-chan." Saying that, Ichimura-sensei grabbed her hips and sped up his pace, thrusting in and out harder and faster. She moaned loudly, the wet sounds filling the room getting louder, her breasts swaying with every push of Ichimura-sensei's hips. Then she felt Ichimura-sensei's mouth close over one of her nipples, worrying the nub with his teeth as one hand detached from her hip to pinch her clit between two fingers and _twist_.

Somehow, she came again, ripples of pleasure flowing through her body as several tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Some time later, Ichimura-sensei gave a particularly hard thrust and froze, buried to the root inside her. Then he relaxed, sighing in pleasure as he pulled out. By the time she straightened up, Ichimura-sensei looked like nothing happened while she felt drained and achy. Slowly unclenching her fingers from where she'd fisted them in her top, she stood up on shaky legs.

Once again Ichimura-sensei helped her straighten her clothes and hair, handing her her bag and turning out the light as they left the classroom.

It was only after she was halfway up the shrine steps that she realized Ichimura-sensei had kept her bra.


	3. Chapter 3

It took awhile, but over the next several months Kagome gradually became aware of what Ichimura-sensei was doing, purposefully letting her classmates and the others teachers see them interacting from time to time. He was giving anyone watching the impression that they were close, that he was treating her like a daughter, she realized. Even her friends had commented about how close they were, and she didn't know how to respond, forcing herself to laugh it off.

The few times they were alone after the second time they had sex, all they discussed was schoolwork and ways that she could improve. She was tense throughout the conversations, then left feeling foolish when nothing happened. Ichimura-sensei's advice _did_ help a lot though, so maybe those two times were just flukes?

She'd halfway convinced herself that that was true when Ichimura-sensei called her to his office after school, almost immediately proving her wrong. On the surface it was to discuss the approaching winter break, but she knew that wasn't all it was about.

(If that was all it was, Ichimura-sensei wouldn't have had to lock the door.)

It came as no surprise when Ichimura-sensei kissed her, her body melting into the contact as their tongues danced. It was the same as last time, her knees going weak as she moaned into the kiss, but then things changed. Ichimura-sensei pulled back, but instead of massaging her shoulders or touching her breasts, he guided her over to his desk. Something wasn't right, she thought, wide-eyed and breathless before Ichimura-sensei kissed her again and her mind went blank. Heat gathered in her core, and she whined in her throat.

She snapped out of it when her knees hit the floor. Blinking, she found herself kneeling between Ichimura-sensei's legs as he sat back in his desk chair. This was different, and she began to panic. His pants were undone, and for the first time she got a good look at the organ that had fucked her not once but twice. Ichimura-sensei's member was large, longer than her hand and wide enough she could barely curl her fingers around it, as she found out when Ichimura-sensei grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his dick. She tried to pull back, feeling scared and unsure, but Ichimura-sensei kept his hand around hers and forced her to stroke him.

It felt strange in her hand, soft skin covering a rigid shaft, head flushed almost purple and so hard that veins were visible. She felt every throb of the hot flesh in her hand, trembling and staring as the mushroom-shaped head swelled. She wondered half-hysterically if Ichimura-sensei was about to come, starting to struggle to get away.

"Sen-sensei," she whimpered, shaking her head and trying in vain to pull her hand away, "N-no, please no! Stop it, I don't want to!" Tears fluttered on her lashes, but Ichimura-sensei ignored her pleas. She felt the hard length twitch, and in a moment of terror instead of pulling her hand away, she clenched her fist. Tightly.

Ichimura-sensei cursed at the sudden vice-like grip around his cock, ripping her hand away.

 _Crack_! His hand made contact with her face; she would have been knocked to the floor if it weren't for the grip she just then noticed Ichimura-sensei had on her hair. A stinging pain went through her scalp, and she thought several strands might have been ripped out as Ichimura-sensei yanked her back onto her knees. Her cheek pulsed with pain, and she desperately whined as the hand in her hair pulled her closer to ichimura-sensei's cock. She struggled, her own hands raising to try and free her hair from the teacher's hold, but her resistance merely caused his hand to tighten.

Ichimura-sensei felt his blood heating as he looked down at the girl between his legs, her tear-stained face and pleading whimpers made him want to skip the foreplay and go right to the main event, but Kagome-chan needed to be punished for her earlier stunt. His dick throbbed at the memory of her surprisingly strong grip, and his eye twitched in annoyance as he crooned, "Kagome-chan, that hurt. I think you should kiss it and make it better, _don't you_?" Without leaving her a choice, his free hand gripped her jaw, forcing her mouth open as he pulled her closer with the hand in her hair. Without pause, he slipped the head of his cock passed her lips and into the warm cavern he'd spent so much time exploring. Hot, wet and tight, it felt _amazing_. He groaned, feeding her more of his length.

Kagome's hands clawed at the floor as she screamed, the sound muffled by the obstruction in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged from the size as she fought to breathe, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Ichimura-sensei forced his cock deeper into her mouth, which was stretched wide around the intrusion. The hands holding her hair and jaw meant she couldn't pull away; Ichimura-sensei had complete control of her head as he pushed the rest of the way in. The lack of air had spots dancing in front of her eyes, and she slapped at Ichimura-sensei's legs in alarm. For a long moment she thought she was going to pass out, but then Ichimura-sensei pulled back and sweet, sweet air filled her lungs.

Gasping for breath, she barely had time to register what was going on before Ichimura-sensei pushed back in and her mouth was filled anew. That would have been bad enough, but then he started guiding her head up and down, brutally fucking her virgin mouth. Then he started to talk, praising her for how hot and wet her mouth was, "Just like your pussy," he groaned, and more tears fell as the heat in her core reignited, a mix of shame and humiliation curling in her stomach and making her feel sick...and aroused. She was getting _aroused_ , she thought in horror, sobbing around the length in the mouth, which only caused Ichimura-sensei to praise her more. She felt the wetness gathering between her thighs and wanted to scream in denial.

There was no denying the evidence, however. Despite the humiliation she felt, she was getting wet as Ichimura-sensei thrust his cock in and out of her unwilling mouth...but was she really unwilling? If she was getting wet, she must like it, right? The thought tortured her as Ichimura-sensei grunted, speeding up his movements and growling, ordering her to use her tongue. Use her tongue for what? Helplessly, she wiggled the organ in question, flicking it against the dick invading her mouth.

"Yes, that's it, such a good girl," Ichimura-sensei panted, so she did it again, and again, and again. Gradually she learned to lick at the length plundering her throat, stroking her tongue against the veins along the sides and around the head as her vision threatened to go dark. Suddenly Ichimura-sensei grabbed her head with both hands and started _slamming_ his cock inside, fucking her throat and wringing out a choked scream as something hot poured straight into her stomach.

Her back hit the floor, though she was unaware of it as she took deep, desperate breaths. Awareness returned just in time for her to see Ichimura-sensei hovering over her, her skirt pushed up around her hips and her underwear gone right before his cock slid into her pussy, filling her moist channel and making her whimper. The stretch was familiar but no less alarming, the heat inside her growing as Ichimura-sensei pulled out and pushed back in in rhythmic motions.

Slick, sloppy wet sounds filled the office, mingling with Ichimura-sensei's groans and her own mewls. The sounds made her hotter, her breath coming faster and her heart pounding as she moaned in reluctant pleasure. Unconsciously, her hips moved, trying to meet Ichimura-sensei's thrusts, chasing the climax she knew awaited her.

Ichimura-sensei grinned in triumph when he noticed the motions, driving deeper and harder into her slick cunt. She didn't know she was doing it, but she was starting to crave the pleasure he gave her. Her pussy fluttered around his member, clenching and releasing, almost a massage as he fucked her slow and deep. A muffled scream when he shifted the angle of his thrusts let him know he'd found her spot, knowledge that he ruthlessly abused. He pounded that spot until she was biting her lip to muffle her screams, coming on his dick again and again as he fucked her through one orgasm after another, not letting up for a second.

Lost in the waves of pleasure, Kagome had long since lost track of time. Everything was a blur of heat and ecstasy. She bit her lip so hard she tasted copper, containing her pleasured cries as she felt Ichimura-sensei tense and then relax; she felt him pull out, whimpering as she felt the sudden _absence_ inside her. By the time she was able to push herself into a sitting position, the soreness had set in between her legs and in her throat.

Ichimura-sensei had already straightened his clothes and looked as though nothing had happened. He put her clothes back in order, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief, and when he pulled the cloth away she saw it was stained red and white. Red from where she'd bitten her lip hard enough to bleed, and white from...

Somehow, she managed to blush as Ichimura-sensei escorted her from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Ah, ah, ah! Sensei! No more, please!_ "

Bent over his desk and naked from the waist up, her skirt pushed up around her hips, Kagome-chan's keening cries were music to his ears as he slowly and steadily fucked her virgin ass, the tight hole gripping him like a vice as he worked her open one careful inch at a time. She had shown some resistance when he touched her puckered hole with a well-lubed finger, teasing the tender bud, so he was forced to grip her hair in one hand and push her down over his desk.

Tits pressed against the hare surface, she subsided into muffled whimpering as he sank his lubed digit into her orifice up to the second knuckle. He fingered her anus for nearly half an hour, stretching her with first one finger, then two, then _three_ , twisting and scissoring the digits until Kagome-chan was unconsciously moving her hips back, chasing the pleasurable sensation that was replacing her initial discomfort. The sounds she made were glorious, Ichimura-sensei sighed happily, muffled screams fighting to escape his student's throat as he finished preparing and slowly pressed the head of his cock passed her still-tight ring of muscle.

"So _tight_." He groaned, face tipped back in bliss.

It was the night before winter break, they were alone in his office and he could afford to take his time, which was exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

A long, desperate whine slipping from her lips, Kagome gripped the edge of the desk, attempting to either pull away or push closer, she didn't know. All she could do was cry and do her best to endure, the pressure of Ichimura-sensei pushing inside her virgin ass growing until it felt like she was about to be split in half, her insides tensing in pain and unknowingly making it worse as Ichimura-sensei continued to press forward. She choked on a pained scream as Ichimura-sensei's grip on her hair suddenly shifted, yanking back until her spine curved, her chest rising from the hard wood it had been pressed against.

Sharp jolts of pain from her head and ass had her crying out, begging Ichimura-sensei to stop as her breasts swung free, bobbing and swaying with each push of Ichimura-sensei's hips. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, which felt tender and swollen from crying. She tried to move away from the pain in her backside, but a slight tightening of Ichimura-sensei's hand in her hair put a swift end to that attempt. She could only try and bear it, the pain washing through her the focus of her attention until, gradually, she felt a ball of tension and heat forming low in her abdomen.

At the exact moment Ichimura-sensei buried himself to the hilt in her ass, she became aware of the waves of slickness spilling from her pussy and coating her inner thighs, the tightness in her groin a sure sign of arousal. She gasped in disbelief, the sound lost in the wet slurping noise as Ichimura-sensei pulled out and pushed back in. With every movement, the ball of tension wound tighter and tighter.

Oh gods, she _liked_ it. Her clit was aching to be touched, her entrance heated and open, waiting eagerly to be filled, her womb clenching in need and _how_ , how could she like this?!

Weeping in shame, she gave in, surrendering to the new sensations rising in her as Ichimura-sensei's cock entered and retreated in rhythmic motions. Her nipples barely brushed the smooth top of his desk, held suspended as she was by his grip on her hair, but the small rubs sent pinpricks of pleasure dancing along her nerves, her inner walls clenching on nothing as her arousal increased. Keening in need, she begged again, this time for more.

"Please, sensei! I need to come! Please make me come!"

Ichimura-sensei laughed behind her as he doubled the force of his strokes, pounding into her ass as he praised, "Enjoying it already! Such a good girl, Kagome-chan! Don't worry, you'll enjoy it even more before I'm done," he assured. She felt something cool touch the rim of her hole, and then Ichimura-sensei's speed picked up.

Sloppy wet sounds filled the room, combining with her breathless cries and pleading moans to create a lewd symphony.

Drool slid down her chin, mingling with her still-falling tears as she gasped and groaned, screams spilling from her parted lips as the ball of tension inside her finally snapped, pushing her over the edge of pleasure that she'd been unknowingly standing on. Clear juices flowed from her opening as she came, the orgasm taking her by surprise and leaving her unprepared for the aftershocks to spark off another.

The initial agony swiftly changing to pleasure, she rocked back to meet Ichimura-sensei's thrusts, embracing the feeling of that hard length spearing her open, stretching her ass to its limits and triggering another rush of fluid as her inner muscles contracted.

Her breasts flopped and bounced beneath her as Ichimura-sensei slammed into her over and over, low grunts coming from behind her as he started moving faster. Letting out a choked gurgle, her mind went blank as she rode the waves of pleasure, the pulsating heat in her core exploding and building again in a seemingly endless cycle.

* * *

Ichimura-sensei finished with a loud groan, slowly pulling out of Kagome-chan's limp body, letting her silky black hair slide from his fingers as her upper body slumped back onto his desk.

Her head was turned to one side, letting him see the drool spilling down her chin and the tear-tracks glistening on her cheek, the girl herself nearly catatonic. Backing up slightly, he fully appreciated the scene in front of him, gently touching the edges of her gaping anus, the outer rim flushed bright and obviously sore, as the touch caused Kagome-chan to gasp but otherwise not react.

Taking a moment to complete the most important parts of his routine, he finished up just before the girl began to stir.

Relaxed and smiling, he graciously helped Kagome-chan clean up.

* * *

" _Be sure to take a bath when you get home, it will help with the soreness._ "

Leaning back in the steaming water, Ichimura-sensei's words still ringing in her mind, Kagome sighed. Her nipples were tender and her hips and ass hurt, but the hot water _was_ helping.

She was trying not to think about how she had orgasmed so much without a single touch to her clit or pussy, or how she'd begged for more, but it was hard, especially after she admitted to herself that she _had_ enjoyed it.

Sighing again and sinking down until her nose was barely above the water, she decided to save the thinking for later.

It was time to enjoy her bath.


	5. Chapter 5

When winter break came about, she thought that the encounters with Ichimura-sensei would stop, but if anything he fucked her more now that he didn't have to wait until school was over.

They ran into each other with increasing frequency when she left the house, and though she knew that all she needed to do was stay home for it to stop, whenever the thought crossed her mind she found herself grabbing her keys and leaving. It was getting to the point that the _thought_ of Ichimura-sensei had her getting wet, but her fingers left her unsatisfied even when she mimicked his motions exactly. Like right now, riding two of Ichimura-sensei's fingers where they were buried in her pussy, she felt so much more pleasure than she did when put practically her whole fist inside her.

Pushing her hips back against his hand, she mewled, "Deeper...deeper...please Sensei, fuck me deeper!"

Bent over a plain bed in a nondescript room, she felt herself coming apart as Ichimura-sensei chuckled behind her, sliding two more digits in as he increased his pace. The intense motions had her cumming in minutes, juices gushing over Ichimura-sensei's hand as, with a muffled 'pop', his thumb joined the rest of his fingers in her tight sheath. The stretch had her screaming, tears spilling from her eyes as she felt like she was being split open even as she came again. Sobbing helplessly, she gripped the sheet in her fists and rode out the mingled discomfort and pleasure.

Fisting Kagome-chan's tight cunt, Ichimura-sensei's eyes heated, becoming more focused as he moved his fingers, noting every reaction as he played his student's body like a finely-tuned instrument, her cries of ecstasy the music. Pushing his fist further inside until he was wrist-deep, he pressed down on her special spot with one finger, rubbing until she was writhing and convulsing around his hand, howling in ecstasy. Gripping his hand like a vice, her inner muscles felt like he was wearing a hot silk glove and he groaned happily, whispering praises in her ear as he undid his pants to free his aching erection.

Wrapping his free hand around his cock, he pumped idly as he brought Kagome-chan to the edge again and again, shoving her over and feeling her vaginal walls clench and release, fluttering around his hand. Abandoning the special spot for the moment, he uncurled his fingers and pushed his hand in deeper, the skin of her belly bulging as more of his arm was fed into her tight heat.

His extended digits finding the obstruction he was looking for, a pleased smile crossed his face. As he gently ran his fingertips up and down her cervix, Kagome-chan _wailed_ , broken howls emerging from her throat as he played with her inner barrier.

Cumming around his arm again and again, her body torn between agony and intense pleasure, Kagome felt herself coming apart as a seemingly endless wave of orgasms washed over her. The burning stretch of Ichimura-sensei's arm in her cunt was forgotten as she writhed, breasts swinging wildly beneath her as she arched her back, knowing she was at the breaking point but unable to do anything to stop it as a final surge of pleasure consumed her. Mercifully, her vision went black.

Watching Kagome-chan slump down on the bed, body going limp as she lost consciousness, he finally couldn't wait any longer. Removing his arm from her pussy with a wet sucking sound, he clicked his tongue at the mess of clear juices coating his hand and hanging in strings between his fingers as he flexed them. Turning Kagome-chan onto her back, he wiped his dripping hand over her breasts, idly pinching each nipple as he did so, but even then she didn't so much as stir. He wished he had time to properly fuck the large mounds, but no, he wanted her to be awake the first time he did that.

Spreading her legs and seeing the stretched, gaping entrance of her pussy, a strong feeling of satisfaction rose as he slid easily into her hot channel. He didn't bother with gentleness; gripping both her hips, he set a punishing rhythm, ruthlessly chasing his own completion as he fucked her. Watching her breasts bounce with each movement, he licked his lips, leaning over to trap one rigid nipple between his teeth and not-so-gently pull it, letting it slide free with a slow scrape, repeating the process with the other nipple.

Both peaks were stiff and swollen, bright red like ripe cherries, and he thought longingly of a certain plan he had for Kagome-chan's clit...but there would be time for that later. For now, he focused on ramming his cock into her sweet pussy over and over again, eventually coming with a muffled groan.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out and lazily set about completing his routine, finishing long before the girl began to stir.

* * *

When Kagome regained consciousness, she found herself in a different position than what she remembered. Laying on her back, her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and spread widely to expose her center. Instinctively shifting, she froze when the muscles in her lower body _roared_ , pain screaming along her nerves as she sucked in a shocked breath.

She rode out the pain, grateful when it finally subsided. Her cunt felt like it had been stretched to its limit, muscles she didn't even know she had sore to the point of agony if she tried to move. Laboriously turning her head, she saw Ichimura-sensei, fully dressed and calm as though he hadn't just fucked her brains out, sitting in a chair and reading a book. She was still staring at him when he happened to look up, and he closed his book and smiled.

"Ah, finally awake? I was beginning to get worried." Ichimura-sensei said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," she gasped out, whining when an involuntary twitch sent another wave of pain through her core.

Ichimura-sensei kindly helped her clean up and told her several tricks to help the soreness fade faster. She was so busy concentrating on simply putting one foot in front of the other that she missed the look of intense satisfaction that crossed his face.

* * *

It took nearly a week for the pain to fade, and her fleeting hope that Ichimura-sensei would take pity on her died a swift death when three days after their interlude, she ran into him again.

" _Why should one hole being sore matter? You still have two more,_ " Ichimura-sensei pointed out, and made thorough use of both while she healed, fucking her mouth and ass over a dozen times over those seven days. On the seventh day when the pain was down to just a few twinges, he brought out something new: a vibrator, one with a remote control. His apology for being so rough with her, he claimed, smearing lube on the toy and gently working it into her puckered hole.

"Today I'm going to teach you something new. Do a good job and the speed will increase, make a mistake and it will slow down." Ichimura-sensei said, turning the toy to its lowest setting before beginning his 'lesson'.

Letting out guttural moans as she held her breasts around his cock as instructed, she worked the soft flesh up and down his shaft. The toy in her ass buzzed, pleasant vibrations running up and down her spine growing more intense as she bounced her tits faster. "Very good, Kagome-chan," Ichimura-sensei praised, "now use your tongue, gently but firmly... _yeeeessss_ , that's it," he groaned, thumbing the toy's remote and reveling in the high-pitched whine that escaped his student as the setting changed to a higher one.

Kagome-chan proved a quick study once properly motivated, and soon he was cumming all over her lovely face and chest. Turning the toy's speed and power as high as it would go right before he blew, he smugly watched as Kagome-chan's body convulsed, climaxing under the intense stimulation. She hit the floor still trembling from the aftershocks, and he chuckled.

"You don't think you're finished, do you?" He asked cheerfully, delighting in the girl's horrified whimper.

By the time he decided they were through, Kagome had had her breasts used in ways she never would have dreamed of, and to her shame had enjoyed every one of them.

* * *

" _Ah, ah, AH!_ " Kagome moaned, the sound muffled by the ball gag Ichimura-sensei had slipped between her lips, eagerly rocking back into her teacher's thrusts as he took her ass. The brutal pace combined with the button vibrator, placed under the hood of her clit at the base of the bundle of nerves, had her climaxing almost constantly. Slick cream spilled down her thighs as her pussy clenched on nothing, aching to be filled.

Thick lines of drool flowed from the corners of her lips, escaping from under the sides of the ball gag to form a puddle beneath her. Her breasts swung freely, swaying with such force that it was almost painful, which only served to drive her arousal higher. Ichimura-sensei's cock plunged in and withdrew, each thrust more forceful than the last. It felt like he was trying to split her in half - she felt him in her _stomach_!

Her abused hole clenched around the invading rod as she came again, and all the while Ichimura-sensei whispered praise in her ear. Complimenting her on how beautiful she was, how responsive, how eager she was for him to fuck her, every filthy word sent shards of humiliation and perverse pleasure through her body. She couldn't respond, only wordlessly squeal as waves of ecstasy crested, threatening to pull her down into a familiar darkness.

With a great deal of effort, Kagome resisted; the tides of pleasure ebbed and flowed, a tight knot of heat formed in her core as she moaned. She was approaching the edge of yet another orgasm when Ichimura-sensei finished, grunting hotly before pulling out, which surprised her. Usually she blacked out before Ichimura-sensei came.

Unsure, she looked up at Ichimura-sensei's smiling face in trepidation, whimpering when he stroked her stomach, reaching for something she couldn't see beside the bed. "I believe it's time for something new," he said cheerfully, and then there was _cold_ , sliding inside her dripping sheath, and she _shrieked_.

Whatever it was melted quickly, a chill liquid sliding from her opening, and she watched in fear as Ichimura-sensei reached over again, this time moving so she could see the ice cube in his hand. For the first time in months, she attempted to squirm away, frantically shaking her head and whining in denial as Ichimura-sensei pinned her down with one hand and then-

Kagome screamed.

* * *

He watched in delight as Kagome-chan writhed, water spilling from her cunt like a river as the ice cubes swiftly melted from the heat of her sheath. At first it was just one at a time, and between cubes he dipped his head to taste her sopping wet pussy, fucking her with his tongue in time with the button vibrator still attached to her clit. Eyes practically glowing as he watched the conflict of pain from the freezing chill in her intimate parts and pleasure from the vibrator and his attention play across her face, he decided it was time to move on to the next stage.

Two ice cubes, then three, then four, all with fewer intervals between them. After he slid in the fourth cube, he removed the button from her clit, delighted when she failed to notice.

"You're doing very well, Kagome-chan," he told her, "I think that deserves a special reward." Taking a handful of ice, he thrust both his hand and the ice into her cunt, pressing the frozen water against her G-spot.

Her back arched, and she howled, but this time the noise wasn't one of pain: it was _pleasure_. Her inner walls latching onto his hand, he could feel it the moment she came, convulsing and screaming loud enough he could hear it through the gag. Kagome-chan's eyes rolled back, this orgasm the one that pushed her over the edge, and she went limp, blissfully unconscious as he removed his hand. Water gushed out after his fingers, and he bent his head to take a drink. Before going about his routine, there was one thing he had to do...

Retrieving the supplies he prepared, he got to work, carefully selecting the right spot as he positioned the piercing gun. A brief jolt of pain that barely drew a twitch from his student and it was done.

Watching the blood flow from Kagome-chan's freshly pierced clit as he slid in the ring he'd picked out, he smiled in pure satisfaction.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a stabbing pain between her legs, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the bright red she saw on the sheets after Ichimura-sensei helped her stand.

"What-?" She started to ask, confused, because she hadn't even bled that much when Ichimura-sensei took her virginity.

Ichimura-sensei chuckled, telling her not to worry, the piercing would heal up fine as long as she followed instructions. What piercing? She thought wildly, she didn't have a piercing!

And then it dawned on her: the blood, the pain between her legs, it all formed a horrifying picture in her mind. When she got home, she checked to be safe, and sure enough, she saw a silver ring nestled in her folds, resting securely in her flushed clit. Her heart sank, and she tentatively brushed the skin-warmed metal with one finger, gasping at the responding pleasure-pain that shot through her.

Oh, she thought numbly.

Kagome made sure to carefully follow Ichimura-sensei's instructions on piercing aftercare.


	6. Chapter 6

Following Ichimura-sensei's instructions to letter, Kagome's piercing healed well.

The area around the ring was incredibly sensitive, the slightest brush sending waves of pleasure through her body, something that she was unable to resist experimenting with. Rolling the ring between her fingers, sliding the metal back and forth in her clit, gently tugging it, she tried it all, climaxing many times. However, the pleasure she brought herself paled in comparison to what she felt when Ichimura-sensei touched her.

Her teacher continued to give others the impression that he thought of her as a daughter, even coming to her home for dinner under the guise of talking about schoolwork. Her mom and grandfather were immediately charmed, Ichimura-sensei playing the role of fatherly teacher perfectly. Meanwhile she sat there, eating mechanically and acutely aware of the piercing nestled in her folds, not even tasting the food even though it was her favorite. That happened multiple times until even Souta mentioned how much Ichimura-sensei treated her like his own daughter.

Oh, if only they knew, she thought after one such dinner, locked in her room with one hand buried between her legs, her other hand clapped over her mouth to muffle any noises. She grasped her piercing between two fingers, tugging it and throwing her head back, her nipples hardening at the rush of sensation. She ruthlessly played with her clit, pinching and pulling until it was the bright red color Ichimura-sensei loved and she was cumming. Hot cream spilled from between her thighs as one orgasm turned into two, into three then four, spurred on as she fingered herself through each climax.

When she finally couldn't bear to touch herself any more she stopped, feeling wrung out and empty as she collapsed back onto her bed.

Damn it, why didn't it feel as good as when Ichimura-sensei touched her?! She growled, pounding the mattress with a fist.

Forget feeling ashamed at liking what Ichimura-sensei did to her, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to keep feeling that good!

* * *

Sprawled out on another plain bed, her legs spread as wide as possible, Kagome mewled at the burning stretch in her cunt, feeling the monstrous toy shift inside her. Stuffed so full that her belly _bulged_ , tears streamed from her eyes as Ichimura-sensei worked the toy in deeper.

"Did you know that a woman's vagina can stretch to the size of a watermelon when giving birth? An interesting idea, but I think we should start with something a bit smaller, don't you, Kagome-chan?" Ichimura-sensei asked, oblivious to her terrified whimpers.

A large dildo, the middle taken up by two balls stacked on top of each other the size of her head, moved forward inch by painful inch, Ichimura-sensei looking pleased as the first ball disappeared into her channel with a wet 'pop'. Looking at the distended skin of her belly, she whimpered, her legs trembling with the effort to keep them spread. It felt like her cunt was stretched to the breaking point and about to split open, and she desperately gasped for breath.

"S-sensei, I can't take it! Pull it out! Please pull it out!" She begged, sobbing.

"Shhh, shhhh, just relax, Kagome-chan," Ichimura-sensei soothed, stroking the bulging skin and whispering praises that had her pussy getting wet and clenching around the toy filling her in spite of the pain. He continued to talk, praising her for how well she was taking the toy and what a good girl she was and how he was sure she could take more. That was when Ichimura-sensei began to work in the second ball, twisting and wiggling the toy in a way that had her screaming and crying harder.

Her fists clenched in the sheets, her breasts heaving as she endured the agony, gritting her teeth as the second ball settled inside her. She didn't know how long it took, but eventually the agony lessened to a dull, constant pain. Gasping for breath, she shuddered, feeling Ichimura-sensei's hand stroking over her abdomen, caressing the distended skin as the base of the toy pressed firmly against her clit.

Ichimura-sensei smiled, reaching towards something out of her line of sight and then holding the object up so she could see. It was an electric toothbrush. Flicking the switch, the toothbrush buzzed to life before her horrified eyes. Frantically shaking her head as the spinning head disappeared between her legs, she shamelessly pleaded.

"No, no no no please no _aieeeeee_!" She _shrieked_ , screaming at the top of her lungs the moment the toothbrush touched her clit. The stiff, rotating bristles whipped the sensitive flesh, an entirely new sensation that made her writhe and tighten around the invading toy despite the pain, back bowing off the bed. The torture continued, and she lost all concept of time as Ichimura-sensei abused her clit until it was swollen and red, each touch to the sensitive flesh agony that had her howling.

Then she came, the orgasm taking her by complete surprise and stealing her voice as she stared up at the ceiling in shock. Ichimura-sensei kept going, not letting up for even a moment as he moved the toothbrush over her tender nether regions, occasionally running the brush over her nipples. The hard peaks swiftly reddened, and she came three more times before Ichimura-sensei grew bored and took the unconventional sex toy back to her clit.

She couldn't even scream; agony stole her voice even as Ichimura-sensei wrung climax after climax from her body.

 _The only way that toy is leaving your cunt is if you push it out_ , she heard Ichimura-sensei whisper, and she reflexively protested, shaking her head because that was impossible! She felt the tip of it in her _womb_ , she couldn't possibly push out one ball, let alone the entire thing. She heard Ichimura-sensei chuckle, and then the bristles assault on her sensitive bud got somehow faster, triggering another orgasm.

 _It won't stop until you push it out_ , the whisper came, and she instinctively began to push, clenching her inner walls at Ichimura-sensei's encouragement. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, she began to 'birth' the huge toy, moaning in a combination of distress and ecstasy as the painful stretch transformed into a kind of pleasure the more she pushed. She didn't know when Ichimura-sensei pulled the brush away, but even without it she still came, trickles of fluid flowing around the obstructing toy to pool beneath her.

(Years later when she managed to come while birthing a clutch of demon centipedes, she will remember Ichimura-sensei and be quietly grateful for all he taught her.)

* * *

" _Ah, ah, ah!_ "

With one last push and a rush of juices the toy popped free and she collapsed back on the bed, panting with exertion and her body slick with sweat, the sound of a small click lost in the ringing in her ears.

By the time she recovered enough to open her eyes Ichimura-sensei slid his cock into her ass, pushing past the tight bud into the heat of her body. Her breasts jolted at the punishing rhythm he set, sharp whines escaping her lips as somehow she came again, cum squirting out of her gaping pussy and soaking Ichimura-sensei's shirt. She didn't last long after that, mercifully passing out as Ichimura-sensei finished, oblivious to the other clicking sound that followed him pulling out.

* * *

Ichimura-sensei was kind enough to let her recover for half a week after that, just enough time for her sensitivity to go down. Not that he didn't make use of her mouth, but that was comparatively gentler and she came just as much. On the last day of winter break, Ichimura-sensei presented her with a sleek leather collar, smiling as he fastened it around her throat.

That day he fucked her throat, her pussy, her tits and ass until she was begging for mercy, feeling and squirming as he pounded her. She lost consciousness multiple times, but when she woke up he was still fucking her. She felt exhausted and used by the end, crawling on her hands and knees to where he was sitting to slide her mouth over his dick, suckling like a babe at a teat as Ichimura-sensei ran his hand through her hair. Her inner thighs were slick with arousal, more and more juices dripping from her entrance as she swallowed the evidence of Ichimura-sensei's pleasure.

She loved it, all of it, growing wetter and wetter until she was sopping as Ichimura-sensei tugged sharply at her hair, pulling her up onto her knees so she could rest her breasts on either side of his cock. Pressing her soft mounds around the thick rod, she performed exactly as he taught her, his seed quickly painting her face and chest with streams of white. She lay back and Ichimura-sensei slid inside with a wet slurp, sloppy noises emerging from the point they were joined as he fucked her.

And always, always he talked, praising her for how good she was, how wet and eager, and she just. Kept. _Coming_.

She passed out for the last time after that, waking to Ichimura-sensei impeccably dressed, her teacher kindly helping her clean up and get dressed, giving her tips to lessen the soreness as he drove her back to the shrine.


End file.
